The Experiment
by Nate Grey
Summary: Mugi wants to practice kissing with Mio, but Mio would rather save her first kiss. So how is it that Mugi doesn't actually need any practice, and Mio ends up enjoying it more than either of them?


Notes: So I almost did an "Azusa hands out Valentine chocolate to Yui and Mio, but ends up intimidated because Mugi gives it to everyone" story, loosely based on the manga. Then I actually READ that chapter and decided against it. Later that same night, I had a dream about Mugi being sneaky.

Summary: Mio is troubled when Mugi wants to practice. Kissing. With her.

Pairings: MugiMio, MioRitsu

**The Experiment**

**A K-ON! Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

It was a typical day for the light music club.

Mio was trying to come up with lyrics for a new song, tentatively titled "Gumdrop Dreamboat."

Ritsu and Yui were stretched out on the floor, generally taking up space and NOT practicing as they'd said they would.

Even Azusa, who was usually the one to insist on practicing, had been thoroughly stuffed with sweets, to the point where she had curled up beside Yui and was now dozing as Yui reached over to pet her head at regular intervals.

And Mugi? She was making tea. And staring. At Mio.

Hmm.

Mio paused as Mugi loaded up a tray with tea and cakes, brought it over to the table, and began setting it out, far away enough that there was no risk of spilling on Mio's lyrics, but close enough that the food was obviously meant for her.

All while still staring at Mio.

Mio wasn't sure whether to be impressed, disturbed, or surprised (it wasn't like there was another girl close by, after all). But she was rather self conscious about being stared at, especially when she knew why Mugi usually chose to stare at someone. Better to end this quickly, she decided.

"M-Mugi, why are you staring at me?"

Mugi immediately smiled. "Oh, I wasn't staring at you, Mio-chan."

There was a slight, uncomfortable pause, and before Mio could think of what to add, Mugi continued.

"I was staring at your lips."

The pencil somehow slipped out of Mio's trembling hand and rolled across the floor, coming to a stop next to Ritsu's foot.

"W-W-What?" Mio asked, turning bright red. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was wondering what it might be like to kiss them." Mugi had finally stopped staring, and was busy setting out some tea for herself. Noticing Mio's panicked expression, she quickly added, "Don't worry, Mio-chan. I'd never do that without your permission."

Mio was stunned. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that idea that Mugi was interested in her that way. It wasn't a huge revelation, as she'd had her suspicions, but at the same time, it was. How was she supposed to handle this? She could inadvertently cause the group to break up if she wasn't careful. Surely Mugi of all people would understand that.

"Listen, Mugi. I don't know if we should be discussing this. It might not be good for the band, you know? If anything were to go wrong, then..."

Mugi blinked. "I see. I think you're getting the wrong idea, though."

Mio frowned at her. "I don't think I am. You said you were thinking about kissing me."

"But do you know why, Mio-chan?"

That, Mio had no answer for, beyond the expected response of "You're in love with me, obviously." Except, she didn't really think that was it. There were a million other ways Mugi could've approached such a sensitive topic, and to do it with the other girls in the room, asleep or otherwise, was pretty unlikely.

"It's because I want to practice," Mugi finally explained. "I've never kissed anyone before, and I suspect that you haven't, either."

"H-How do you know?" Mio demanded, blushing. "I could have!"

Mugi smiled at her patiently. "I did say I suspect, not know for certain." It was obvious that she was just being nice, though: they both knew that Mio had never kissed or been kissed. And never would get kissed, at this rate. "And even if you had, that would be even better. Then you could show me how it's done."

Mio was having a very hard time looking Mugi in the eyes now. "H-Hold on! I never said I would do it! Can't you ask one of the other girls?"

"I could," Mugi admitted slowly. "But I'd rather not. I want it to be with you, Mio-chan."

It was incredibly difficult for Mio not to gape after that comment, but somehow she managed it, barely. "W-Why, Mugi?"

"I decided that of all my friends, only you and Azusa-chan would see the benefits in practicing. And, well, she's still getting used to us, so I don't want to scare her off. That, and... I just want it to be you. I don't mind sharing my first kiss if it's with you."

"Mugi, you..." Mio began, only to stop abruptly. The enormity of what she was being offered was still sinking in. "Don't you want to save your first kiss for someone special?"

Mugi shook her head. "I would rather have some experience before I meet them. That way my first kiss with them won't be my worst. I thought you might feel the same way."

Mio hadn't, although now she certainly did. A small part of brain insisted that she was being expertly maneuvered into a trap, but she ignored it. After all, this was Mugi, the sweetest girl that Mio knew. She wasn't capable of something like that.

"You don't have to say yes," Mugi added. "I'll completely understand if you're not comfortable with it. I guess I could ask Azusa-chan before I pin all my hopes on you."

"B-But you picked me!" Mio blurted out, and then she wondered why.

"Yes. Yes, I did," Mugi agreed, smiling a little. "But it's ultimately your choice, Mio-chan."

That small part of Mio's brain recoiled at that supposedly innocent smile, and firmly instructed the rest of Mio's body to abandon the lyrics and snacks, and flee while they still could. But they couldn't: the heart was weighing them down, and beating far too rapidly.

"W-W-When would you want to...?"

"We could try it today, at your house, if you're free."

Mio was free. Although she had a vague feeling that if she hadn't been, that would've changed at a moment's notice.

* * *

Mio had always thought of her room as being neat and comfortable. It was neither of those things with Mugi in it, somehow. Mio found herself straightening things up anxiously, hoping that Mugi would not be offended by the less than perfect conditions.

If she had paused long enough to notice that Mugi was sitting on the bed with an amused little smile, Mio would've known better.

Mugi let the impromptu cleaning go on for a few minutes until the entertainment value finally wore off. "Mio-chan, you don't have to do this. I'm not here to inspect your room. It's already cleaner than mine."

Mio paused, staring at her uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Mugi confirmed. She patted the space next to her. "Please, sit down."

"Um, sure," Mio murmured as she sat down. She was wondering when she had become the guest in her own room. But then, Mugi was a natural hostess, and had taken over without her realizing it.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. I'd be shocked if you weren't."

"But aren't you nervous, Mugi?"

"Maybe just a little," Mugi admitted. "But I'm more excited than anything else. I'm so happy you agreed to practice with me, Mio-chan."

"W-Well, you made some good points before," Mio stammered.

Mugi smiled at her. "Is that the only reason?"

Mio lowered her gaze to the floor. "I... I don't mind so much that it's you, instead of... anyone else." Mio stiffened as she felt Mugi's hand on her chin, gently lifting her head. Mio's eyes widened as she realized how much closer Mugi was to her now: she could clearly see her own startled reflection in Mugi's eyes, and knew at once what was about to happen. Naturally, she panicked, and barely had time to gasp, "Mugi, wait, please!"

But Mugi, who was the kindest, gentlest, most patient soul that Mio knew, either didn't hear (which was impossible, considering their close proximity) or simply didn't listen. She did pause, but only long enough to shush Mio and lightly stroke her cheek. With no further warning, Mugi's lips descended on Mio's.

It was nothing like Mio had expected.

She had heard countless horror stories (at least, that was what her mind translated them into) from other girls about how awkward and sometimes terrible a first kiss often was. Because they were usually completely unexpected, almost no preparation went into them, and consequently, the results generally left a great deal to be desired.

On the other hand, both Mio and Mugi had known this one was coming. But Mio had a strong suspicion that that was only part of why her first kiss was so very nice.

Mugi could not help that she was a warm, caring person, any more than Mio could help that she herself was a cautious, easily startled one. It was probably highly unlikely that Mugi could even give a bad kiss, based solely on the fact that she would want, more than anything, for her partner to enjoy the experience far more than she herself did. This was especially to Mio's benefit, as she had absolutely no idea what to do, and mostly just sat there until the kiss suddenly ended.

Mio had not fully regained her bearings when two thoughts occurred to her.

First, it had been a REALLY good kiss, and she could tell that even with it being her first kiss.

Second, Mugi didn't need to practice. If anything, she needed to have her lips registered as deadly weapons, before she put some poor girl in a blissful coma for life.

The first thing that Mio's eyes recognized was Mugi's face. It was still dangerously close to Mio's own, for one thing. Mugi had moved back an inch or two, but her forehead was resting against Mio's. And while Mugi's eyes were not at all glazed as Mio's had been, there was a very prominent flush to her cheeks that certainly hadn't been there before.

"I think," Mugi murmured softly, closing her eyes, "that was good practice."

Mio murmured something that was meant to be agreement, but wasn't really sure how it came out. She was glad that Mugi had stopped, yet was even more glad that Mugi hadn't pulled away immediately. The closeness was both strange and wonderful, and she didn't want it to end.

But it did end, when Mugi slowly opened her eyes and leaned back, allowing Mio some breathing room. Her cheeks were no longer flushed, and the familiar smile returned to her face. "I'm really glad we did this, Mio-chan. Let me know if you want to practice again some other time." And then, before Mio could properly string two words together, Mugi was gone.

* * *

Azusa slowly emerged from the coffee shop with a large bump on her head, and a small amount of whipped cream and cold cocoa on her shirt. Sighing, she dragged herself over to the waiting limousine and all but fell into it.

"Did things not go as planned?" Mugi asked, managing to sound concerned despite her good mood.

"No," Azusa snapped, shooting her a nasty look.

Mugi discretely passed her a warm, moist towellette. Azusa gave it a blank look before wiping down her shirt.

"What went wrong?" Mugi asked.

"I don't know! I did everything you said, and it was all going fine until..."

"Until?"

"Until I kissed her."

Mugi pouted. "Really?"

"Yes, really! You think I hit myself and threw hot cocoa on myself?!"

"I never would've expected Ricchan to react so violently."

"Well, she did! She reacted all over me! I knew I never should've gone along with this plan of yours!"

Mugi reached over and began to pet Azusa's hair. Three seconds later, Azusa was curled up on the seat with her head in Mugi's lap, sighing softly.

"Don't worry about anything, Azusa-chan," Mugi said calmly. "The important thing is that both Mio and Ritsu have been kissed. Now they have experience. All we have to do is sit back and let nature take it's course... in a locked room, that is."

* * *

"I don't get it," Yui complained. "Why do we have to keep Mio-chan and Ricchan locked in the Music Room?"

"For their own good," Mugi answered.

"But WHY?"

"Have a cookie, Yui-chan. It's got sprinkles and everything."

"Yay! You're the best, Mugi-chan!"

"You're sweet," Mugi said distractedly as Sawako walked up to them.

The teacher eyed the padlocked door before looking at the girls for an answer.

"Science experiment," Mugi explained.

"Oh, really? Anything I'd been interested in?"

"The Natural Conclusions Drawn by Two Girls Experienced in Kissing, When Trapped in a Locked Room."

Sawako was instantly on her knees with an ear pressed to the door. She gasped happily. "Listen! Do you hear that?!"

"No," Yui answered, though this was partially because she couldn't hear much over the sound of her own chewing. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly! It's the sound of two girls making out! Oh, Mio-chan, I wish I could be there with you!"

"To offer tips?" Yui asked.

"No! To take pictures!" She looked up at the chewing noise, which had gotten louder. "Yui, pass me a cookie."

Yui hesitated, then broke a cookie in half and passed one of the pieces to Sawako.

"I meant a WHOLE cookie!"

"Back off, Sawa-chan! Mugi-chan gave the box to me, so they're MINE!"

Mugi sighed as Sawako and Yui began wrestling for the box of cookies. "Hopefully, things are going better inside..."

* * *

Ritsu drummed her fingers on the table for the first ten minutes, then sighed and looked at Mio, who was strangely red in the face. "Well, it doesn't look like Mugi's going to let us out yet. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"We could practice," Mio said softly as she stood up and walked around the table towards Ritsu.

"Nah. There wouldn't be much point to practicing a song with just the two of us."

"I didn't mean music, Ritsu," Mio whispered as she gently but firmly cupped Ritsu's face in her hands.

Ritsu blinked and stared at Mio in mild alarm, especially as their faces grew closer and closer. "Hey, what are you-"

"For once in your life, Ritsu, just shut up and let me take the lead."

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

This should not have taken the couple of days it did to produce, but I got busy with other things. But I did discover something about myself: I like the idea of Mio and Ritsu having feelings for each other, I just don't like writing about it. Odd.


End file.
